Je ne te laisserais pas faire
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Kiyoshi est quelqu'un de pacifiste, il déteste la violence, il préfère régler les conflits par la parole, sans s'énerver... Mais il y a une exception.


**/!\ YAOI (enfin shonen-ai à ce niveau), Soit relations entre hommes, on n'aime pas on ne lit pas. **

Titre : Je ne te laisserais

Pairing : Kiyoshi x Hyuga

PDV : Externe

Rating : K+

Résumé : Kiyoshi est quelqu'un de pacifiste, il déteste la violence, il préfère régler les conflits par la parole, sans s'énerver... Mais il y a une exception.

Disclaimer : Le manga Kuroko no Basket, son univers et ses personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Note **:** Je crois que j'avais déjà parlé de cette histoire à Eikaow. D'ailleurs, si elle la lit, je m'excuse : depuis le temps que je lui promet de faire un truc sur ces deux là ^^**

* * *

><p>Qui des trois fut le plus surpris ? Hanamiya, qui s'effondra au sol sous la force du coup ? Hyuga, qui assistait à la scène bouche bée, les yeux prêts à traverser ses lunettes ? Ou bien Kiyoshi, le poing encore douloureux de la magistrale droite qu'il venait d'asséner ? D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais frappé personne. Il n'avait jamais décoché de coup comme celui-ci, encore moins dans le but de blesser quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère ni n'avait jamais autant détesté quelqu'un qu'en cet instant précis. Encore un peu sonné, il cligna des yeux et baissa son bras, regardant tour à tour les deux adolescents qui le dévisageaient.<p>

_ T-Teppei... Tu...

Le shooter fut interrompu par le rire tonitruant d'un Makoto Hanamiya à la joue brûlante.

_ Finalement, tu n'es pas aussi aussi imperturbable que tout le monde le pense. Même le fameux Coeur d'Acier peut craquer, n'est-ce pas ?

**Flash Back :**

Au début, Hyuga avait été surpris quand il avait trouvé le message signé M. Hanamiya dans sa boîte mail. Il prétendait vouloir s'excuser auprès de lui, repartir sur de bonnes bases. Tout ce que ne dirait jamais un Hanamiya au sommet de sa forme. Passé l'étonnement vint la méfiance : qu'est-ce que cette enflure pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Et pourquoi lui donnait-il rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi ? Parfaitement conscient du piège qui lui était tendu, il avait décidé de ne pas répondre et de ne certainement pas aller au lieu de rencontre. Pourtant, quand il vit Kiyoshi s'asseoir devant lui, il changea d'avis. Depuis la fin de la Winter Cup, il n'avait plus retouché un ballon. Même s'il n'en disait rien, il était évident que ne plus pouvoir jouer lui pesait. Ils avaient tous compris et avaient tous accepté son absence.

Mais un jour, leur capitaine avait craqué et quitté l'entraînement au beau milieu d'un exercice (sous les menace d'une Riko passablement énervée) et l'avais trouvé, adossé au grillage dehors, qui regardait le gymnase avec une mine triste. Cette image l'avait mis dans une colère folle. Contre Kirisaki Dai Ichi, pour commencer, puis contre Coeur d'Acier, pour avoir refusé l'opération et envers lui-même pour ne pas l'avoir fait changer d'avis. Alors, il avait crié. Il lui avait balancé au visage tout ce qu'il pensait de cette tête de six pieds de long : si le basket lui manquait tant, il pouvait toujours devenir coach, les aider à l'entraînement, s'il voulait tout oublier alors il devait arrêter de venir contempler le bâtiment tous les soirs ! Qu'il se décide ! Sa vie n'était pas finie, peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait jouer à nouveau. Le châtain l'avait écouté, sans ciller, sans l'interrompre. Et avait fini par pleurer, comme cette fois là, à l'hôpital. Il l'avait remercié. Comment était-il possible qu'il dise toujours ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ? Gêné, le shooter avait hésité, détourné le regard avant d'admettre que peut-être il ne détestait pas Kiyoshi autant qu'il aimait le dire... Peut-être même qu'il l'aimait bien, au fond... Et même l'aimait tout court. Ses révélations s'étaient soldées par quelques larmes de plus et un baiser sous les yeux attendris de Riko, sortie pour venir le chercher. Elle exempta le capitaine de punition afin de fêter le début de leur relation...et gratifia toute l'équipe d'une demi-heure de footing supplémentaire pour célébrer le retour de Teppei à leurs côtés. Pour une fois, personne ne se plaint.

Malgré ce retour inespéré, l'ancien général sans couronne n'avait toujours pas accepté de reprendre un ballon en main. Tout ça, à cause de lui, Hanamiya. C'est ce qui avait conduit Huyga au point de rendez-vous, dans un parc entre leurs deux écoles. Il était énervé. Puis quand Hanamiya avait commencé à parler, il avait senti le sang battre à ses oreilles. Ce salopard se moquait ouvertement de l'absence de Kiyoshi, il allait jusqu'à plaisanter.

_ J'ai hâte de jouer notre match de qualification...Je me demande qui va te protéger maintenant qu'il n'est plus là...

A ces mots, le shooter avait bondit et s'était emparé du col de son ennemi juré, prêt à en découdre.

_ Vas-y, frappes-moi. Si tu le fais, Seirin sera disqualifié de l'Inter-High...peut-être que l'équipe sera dissoute.

Sans pour autant relâcher sa poigne, Hyuuga se retint de faire ravaler son expression sadique au général sans couronne à grands coups de poings. Tout occupé qu'il était à se concentrer pour ne pas commettre l'erreur fatale, il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée d'une ombre dans son dos, contrairement à l'autre. Son sourire malsain s'agrandit encore un peu quand il le vit arriver, le regard surpris et inquiet.

_ Je commencerais par toi, cher capitaine.

**Fin du Flash Back**

_ Finalement tu n'es pas aussi imperturbable que tout le monde le pense. Même le fameux Coeur d'Acier peut craquer, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ancien pivot de Seirin semblait perdu, aussi choqué que les deux autres. C'était la première frois qu'il cognait sérieusement quelqu'un. Une colère sourde qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant grondait en lui. Un coup d'oeil à son partenaire suffit à lui en faire comprendre la raison. Il voulait le protéger de toutes ses forces, ne plus jamais le voir souffrir.

_ Je... Teppei, qu'est-ce que tu...

Le coupant net, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que l'autre était en train de parler, Kiyoshi se tourna vers l'autre général sans couronne et lâcha, plus calme :

_ Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Je ne te laisserais pas le blesser, Hanamiya.

Ce dernier éclata de rire, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_ Avec ce regard, on croirait presque que tu vas mordre.

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse et que déjà Kiyoshi tirait Hyuuga hors du parc, il se releva et lança :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer ? Avant tu n'aurais pas levé la main sur qui que ce soit.

Le plus grand se stoppa, sa main toujours fermement agrippée au bras du shooter.

_ Avant tu t'en prenais à moi, c'était différent. Je ne laisserais jamais personne faire de mal à Junpei, même si je devais te tuer.

Le lunetteux sursauta et lui asséna un coup à l'arrière de la tête tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin, ignorant superbement l'étudiant de Kirisaki Dai Ichi qui les observait, les yeux grand ouverts.

_ Tu vas arrêter de dire ce genre de choses gênantes ?!

_ Pardon, pardon ! rétorqua son compagnon avec une mine faussement désolée.

* * *

><p>Hum. Donc voilà. Je sais, c'est un poil bizarre et assez court, mais j'avais envie de le faire. J'espère que vous appréciez ^^<p>

Une petite Review pour la route ?

A la prochaine !


End file.
